Jail in Hell on The School
by BangHim3112
Summary: Kesurupan massal menyerang semua orang layaknya virus zombie! Apakah ini hari pembalasan atas kejahatan manusia? Akankah Koo Junhoe dan Jeon JungKook berhasil menyelamatkan diri dan bertemu keluarga mereka lagi? #Junhoe #Jungkook #Junhng #BTS #iKON #BAP #Horror #Thriller
1. Chapter 1

_Cast ;_

 **Koo Junhoe (iKon)**

 **Jeon JungKook (BTS)**

 _Other cast ;_

 **Choi Junhong (BAP)**

 _Genre ; Phsyco, Thriller, Horror, Spiritual, Adventure, School life._

 _Disc ; All the cast is GOD's Creature but, This story is my creation._

 _Warning ; Bloody content, Thyphos, Abstrack, Harsh words._

 _I Hope you guys enjoy it,_

 _Happy reading.._

* * *

 ** _"Apakah ini akhir dari pembalasan atas semua tindakan umat manusia?"_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Koo!"_ Junhoe memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapatkan Jeon JungKook berlari ke arahnya.

 _"Kenapa?"_ Jawabnya datar. Manik mata berwarna kebiruan yang menjadi alasan semua orang mengoloknya sebagai vampir penakut itu melirik JungKook yang terengah.

 _"Aku punya cerita menarik! Kemarin pacarku memberitahuku jika di sekolah kakaknya banyak yang kerasukan, kerasukan massal!"_ Junhoe langsung merinding. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dan ia bergidik geli. Benar benar vampir penakut.

 _"Jadi katanya, sejak club cheer leader sekolah mereka ke kota untuk turnamen di penginapannya semua anak itu berisik, omongannya tidak bisa dijaga dan ada pula yang jorok dan sembrangan saja. Jadi hantunya mengikuti mereka dan merasuki mereka saat mereka sampai di sekolah."_ Jelas JungKook dari awal gerbang hingga mereka sudah di depan kelas masing-masing.

 _"Yasudah ya, aku harus menyalin pekerjaan rumah temanku."_ , JungKook menepuk pundak Junhoe, sebelum meninggalkanya begitu saja.

 **...Tap...**

Iris biru Junhoe menatap seluruh kelas yang sedang bercanda gaduh-riuh, entahlah mungkin bisa dibilang melakukan dosa.

 _"Heh! Babi bodoh! Cepat belikan aku ramyeon instan"_ Hoya sang jagoan kelas memukul kepala anak kutubuku, tidak budak lebih tepatnya dengan buku tipis namun kencang. Junhoe menatap hal itu dengan tatapan malas. Hoya dan kelompoknya, sekawanan wanita tukang labrak, dan murid lain yang terus bercakap dengan kalimat kasar diakhir.

 _"Kau benar Jeon JungKook, dan ini awal mulainya mungkin."_ Gumam Junhoe masih memandangi suasana kelasnya yang sangat berisik dan biadab ini. Dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali mereka mendapat hukuman.

Ia berjalan ke arah kursinya di pojok kanan sembari memasang earphone-nya menghilangkan rasa muak akan kelakuan orang-orang sekelasnya dan mulai memutar pikiran mengingat gerakan yang tadi malam team leadernya ajarkan. Kepala Junhoe mulai bergoyang dan tangan serta badannya juga bergerak mengikuti irama.

 **"Mentareun Bongae!"**

 **"Maen Bong~"**

 **DEBUGH!**

 _"Ja-jangan pukul lagi, kumohon."_ Anak kutubuku itu tersungkur di lantai sambil memegangi pipinya.

 _"Eh Tolol! Ku bilang ramyeon! Bukan roti daging!"_ Junhoe langsung melirik sebentar Hoya dan kelompoknya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan amarah, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Melawannya juga tidak bisa. Junhoe langsung membuang wajahnya yang kian memerah karna amarah tidak berdaya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

 _"Jika benar dia akan kerasukan aku tidak keberatan."_ Gumamnya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Beberapa orang melewati jalan utama sekolah. Taman di sekeliling jalan itu terlihat makin asri apalagi sekarang musim semi semua pohon sakura dan lainnya bermekaran indah.

Junhoe menarik nafasnya dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

 _"Haaahh~"_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAAAR!**

 _ **"GRAAAAH! GAAAH! KYAAAHH!"**_

Junhoe langsung mengejang. Badannya merinding saat salah satu temannya langsung terpental dan menabrak papan tulis sambil kejang dan berteriak layaknya orang gila.

 _"Ya! Sunggyu! Wa-wae geure?"_ Myungsoo, rekan Sunggyu satu kelompok juga dengan Hoya terlihat panik melihat teman sipitnya berteriak hingga urat lehernya mengejang dan wajahnya memerah jangan lupakan gemertak giginya.

 _ **"AARGGH!"**_

Semua kelas menatap kearah Hoya yang memegangi lehernya sendiri layak orang tercekik.

 _ **"GYAAAH!"**_

 _ **"GRAAAH!"**_

 _ **"TOLONG! PANAS! AARGHH"**_

 _ **"AAAHHH! AMPUNI AKU!"**_

 _ **"PERHATIAN UNTUK SELURUH SISWA DAN PARA GURU TINGGALKAN SEKOLAH, SEGERA KELUAR DARI SEKOLAH! SEGERA!"**_

* * *

 _ **Haii guys! Imma Baaaaaaaaaaaack! long time no see right?! btw how's you doing? i wrote many of story, its a bit hard to post cause national examinations.. BUT AGAIN DON'T WORRY~~ I'll keep posting.**_

 _ **well, leave your thought after reading my fanfiction so i know if it's bad or good and continue to the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"PERHATIAN UNTUK SELURUH SISWA DAN PARA GURU TINGGALKAN SEKOLAH, SEGERA KELUAR DARI SEKOLAH! SEGERA!"**_

Kegemparan langsung merebak. Semua warga sekolah segera mengemasi barang-barang mereka, mengambil tas dan berburu-buru angkat kaki, meninggalkan Hoya dan Sunggyu yang mengancam mereka dengan mata terbuka lebar.

 **JEDUGH!**

Myungsoo tiba-tiba saja terjatuh.

 _"Sial!_

 _Sial!_

 _Sial!_

 _ **GRAAAAAH!"**_

Mata Myungsoo langsung memutih semua dan kuku jemarinya mencoba mencakar lantai. Junhoe segera mempercepat langkahnya dan-

 **DAGH!**

 _"Ugh!"_ Dagunya mencium lantai dengan mulus. Ia mendudukan dirinya entah ini terasa empuk, ia tak peduli karena seluruh tubuh depannya terasa sakit dan mengambil istirahat sebentar.

Perlahan mata indahnya terbuka.

 **DEG!**

Semua orang disana mengejang dan mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya dengan mata memutih. Junhoe segera melirik ke arah bawah.

 _"KYAAAH!"_ Ia segera bangkit dan memutar arah dari wilayah yang dipenuhi orang-orang terbaring disana.

Langkah kaki jenjang Junhoe terhenti saat melihat temannya yang sedang memeluk lutut di balik pintu kelas dengan tatapan kosong akibat trauma.

 _"Jeon?"_

Junhoe mendekat pada JungKook dan segera menggucangkan pundaknya.

 _"Jeon? Kau masih sadarkan? Ayo kita pergi bersama! Tempat ini mengerikan!"_ Junhoe langsung langsung menarik tangan JungKook dan segera menuju gerbang.

 _"Cepat Jeon!"_

 **Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**

 **Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**

 **Tap.. Tap..**

 **Tap..**

Langkah mereka mulai terhenti pelahan dan berhenti. Tepat di lapangan semua orang berbaring dengan berbagai macam posisi seperti kasus bunuh diri massal pengikut sekte Jonestown.

 _"A-apa kita akan tetap melewatinya?"_ Tanya JungKook dengan tangan gemetar dalam lingkaran jemari Junhoe.

Langkah..

Demi langkah..

Mereka melewati seluruh orang berbaring itu tanpa suara, kecuali deru nafas.

Kaki mereka mencari sela kosong agar tidak menyentuh sedikitpun dari 'mereka' yang terbaring.

 _"Apa mereka semua tidak bernafas? Kurasa mereka tidak bernafas."_ Junhoe melirik JungKook dengan tatapan malas.

 _"Sssst! Berhentilah bertanya! Yang kita butuhkan hanya keluar dari sini dan pulang.."_

 **GRREEEGG...**

 **DENGG..**

Manik mata hitam pekat JungKook dan biru menyala Junhoe melihat bayang hitam yg baru saja menutup gerbang sekolah.

 _"Ju-Junhoe ya.."_ JungKook meremas tangan Junhoe. Mata tajam Junhoe menatap pekat kepada orang itu.

Sepasang titik merah menyala dari kedua pasang mata bayang hitam itu terlihat. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan seraya sedikit terseok.

 _"Junhoe!"_ JungKook memanggil Junhoe sambil menarik-narik tangannya.

 _"YA! KOO JUNHOE!"_ JungKook berteriak tepat disamping telinga Junhoe membuarnya terbangun dari lamunannya dan segera membalikkan badannya.

Oh sial! Mereka semua sama!

Wajah mereka pucat fasih

Matanya merah menyala

Semua saraf dan uratnya yang tersimpan di salam kulit menegang menunjukan warna biru dan keunguan menandakan darah mereka telah berhenti mengalir.

 **GRAAASS!**

 _"Akh!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To Be Continue . . ._

* * *

 **Don't forget to review my story! ^^**


End file.
